


Affinity

by Pinx_B



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Sayo's magnetism towards the recipient of her appetite expands beyond the hierarchy she had once followed stringently..
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Yamabuki Saaya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Affinity

* * *

_"It was the thrill of the games, the hunt, the vision of her running. **Your** human. The tasteful crimson swaying against her veins only for you. Her skin laid bare for your fangs, her body tangled over yours, her essence, life source, strictly reserved for you. She is aware of this, as are you. So you take, and you take as she gives you everything"._

Sayo could appreciate the delicious waft of baked goods that the bakery offered. She may not have a need for that sort of sustenance but she often indulged herself, playing patronage to the woman whom owned the store.

So as her fangs sunk into the bread she had purchased, she revelled in the soft and fluffy interior, the delicacy practically melting in her mouth as the freshly imparted warmth traversed within her. 

As much as she was enjoying the fragrance of her temporary meal, her heightened sense of smell picked up a scent that was far more inveigling.

It was a scent she could scour from miles away, a flavour she had to forbear from for a while. 

Even waiting outside of the small shop across the street, _her_ scent permeated the air as the winter evening had provided Sayo with the opportunity to appreciate the tantalising sight of what she was going to feast on later.

The sun had started its elegant decent hours ago, allowing the duties of maintaining the earth to be handed over to the moon, engulfing the world into darkness. 

A darkness that let the beings of the night become imbued in the moon's power, feeding off of her. 

Sayo could barely contain herself as the last customers made their way out of her store, faces alight with delight and she pitied them, _almost_.

Little did they know that there was something within those walls that tasted _far_ more delicious than the baked goods they were about to gorge on, goods created by a maestro at her work.

As gifted and talented as those delicate hands were, it was the flow within them that had Sayo pulsing with unbridled thirst and desire.

It was the woman those hands belonged to that had a headstrong vampire like Sayo feeling the ache of emptiness in her heart and stomach. 

Her narrowed green eyes zeroed in on Saaya's form, feeling the strum of heat against the slant of her fangs.

She couldn't wait, _yearned_ for her human in a way that she craved the night, to love, to feel.

Saaya was the reason why Sayo refused to cross a barrier which boasted the safety and preservation of species like her, species crafted by the fears of humanity which were being eroded due to lessening beliefs beyond reality.

The woman no longer cared about the long term consequences of remaining there so long as she could immerse herself in Saaya. 

So she swallowed the rest of the bread and glanced around to ensure that nobody else was on their way to the store, lest she tear the limbs off of anyone that would dare to disturb them.

Not that the brunette would let her, the woman was too much of a pacifist and it was something Sayo had come to find endearing about her partner.

Still, it did little to hinder the long strides she made whilst crossing the road and waited patiently, apprehension pooling in the pit of her stomach as Saaya approached her, that radiant smile making Sayo's stomach growl for something more.

"You could have waited inside" Saaya winked and motioned for the woman to come in.

"I didn't want to disturb your work".

"You wouldn't have done that, you know I love your company".

The brunette grinned whilst closing the blinds and locking up, moving around Sayo with intent, _knowing_ what the austere vampire was restraining herself from doing. She admired it, admired how courteous Sayo was, always considerate, never rushing, never pushing. 

But there was a pause in the woman's clipped tone that was a precursor as to what was to happen the moment Sayo heard the click of the lock on the door. It was as if a pin had dropped in the ravines of her mind which set off a stream of actions to take Saaya, to impart herself withing the woman. 

The thirst was threatening to spill over as Sayo's eyes ran over Saaya's form, identifying the steps she would need to have Saaya in her arms again. 

She shed any sense of decorum, practically gliding forward and pressing Saaya against the door, body packed so close that the dimly lit street lamps outside barely passed through.

Sayo's hand were placed on either side of the woman's head, eyes raking over the gorgeous face and Sayo felt her fangs salivate. 

Saaya was resplendent, gentle yet vibrant cerulean eyes filled with jest watching her. 

Her lustrous brunette locks were tied in a low ponytail, wavy and long, hindering the view of one side of her sinew neck. 

Then there were those lips, perfectly plump, sweet, ready for the picking by Sayo's tongue. 

Packing up the beautiful interior was her scent, one that had been imprinted into Sayo's mind from the moment they met, the source of it flowing through her own veins. 

And Sayo craved it, yearned for Saaya's blood. 

This was the reason _why_ Sayo couldn't wait inside for the woman, she could hardly contain herself. 

"I'm sure that your customers being subjected to _this_ would have been driven away" she whispered, tone husky as it drifted in Saaya's attentive ears, "I don't wish to obstruct your livelihood so you may want to vacillate your encouragement of me doing that".

For some obscure reason, Saaya would not have minded that at all with the solid body fitting over hers, her hands gripping the woman's top, pulling her in closer. They slid up to cup Sayo's cool cheeks, getting the vampire to look at her, eyes as consuming as always. 

Saaya gulped hard while she trailed the fingers of one hand over Sayo's lips which aided in her parting them to reveal the glistening objects. 

Sharp, sensual, inviting. 

"It wouldn't be the worst thing to happen" Saaya managed with a sweet smile, her thumb sliding down a fang. 

The action was slow, deliberate, letting the dampness slide against her digit as she felt Sayo growl to muffle a myriad of other sounds. To have the powerful vampire in her palm like this was electrifying, sending several jolts up the baker's spine when Sayo licked her thumb before releasing it whilst moving her mouth closer to Saaya's ear. 

"Be careful what you wish for, _Saaya_ ". 

She felt the tip of Sayo's tongue dart out, tracing over her earlobe as the vampire's hands dropped to grip her hips, her hold needy, possessive, prominent and Saaya couldn't help but to roll them forward.

It had barely been several minutes in Sayo's embrace and she was close to coming undone, to exposing herself to the woman with everything she had. The vampire had a way of making her body attenuate, bend to Sayo's whims like hay in a torrential storm.

How she had _ached_ to have Sayo close to her like this again, desired to have her roaming within her in a pivotal sense of the word. 

They became enraptured in this routine frequently enough that she shouldn't miss it, but she _did_ , she missed the feeling of the vampire's presence. 

"Sayo..".

Sayo smiled and Saaya could feel it against the side of her neck now, "Interesting. Knowing this, I'll have a harder time refraining from barging here with others around. It would be irrevocable for me to refrain myself. You understand that, don't you, Saaya? I require your companionship...desperately".

She pulled back enough to see one of Saaya's eyes open, her cheeks flushed with the red running beneath it which ignited another spark of hunger inside Sayo's system. 

"I do" she answered whilst curling her fingers behind Sayo's shoulder blades, digging her nails in, "I feel the same, Sayo". 

Saying so appeared to have increased the blood flow within the baker and Sayo could feel it rushing around, the elixir, pressing over her chest and she wanted to tear a vein, consume Saaya wholly.

But the vampire refrained, barely.

Instead, she cradled the woman's face, cold hands colliding with hot skin.

The action was soft to begin with, her digits kissing over skin, her nose feeding off of the woman's scent, her body melding with Saaya's. 

Blue met green, both pulsating at the sensual atmosphere building between them and it was too much, too charged.

Sayo felt frenzied, Saaya became desperate. 

The vampire licked her lips as she stared down at Saaya, asking, _pleading_ , "May I?". 

Her hands trembled on either side of Saaya's face, nails digging against her temples but not hard enough to hurt her and Saaya agreed with ease, offering the woman a hazy smile whilst biting her lip.

"I'm yours".

The glee in Sayo's eyes was tangible, the smirk, the solid fangs peeking out making Saaya's stomach coil in longing, "Only mine?".

" _Only_ yours, Sayo" she repeated breathlessly as the vampire's hands steadily undid the buttons on her magenta blouse that was still tucked into her skirt, "So take what you need".

That's what Sayo wanted to hear while running her hands over Saaya's bared skin, nodding with an primal gaze at her partner, "Then turn around for me".

Saaya obliged like a puppet, eyes blown in desire and before she knew it, the force of Sayo's body was back on her, "Good girl". 

There was nothing else that followed the rumble of Sayo's praise other than the sound of Sayo grabbing Saaya's wrists, slamming them against the glass window of the door after dragging down the woman's shirt to her hips. 

The bare skin of her back and neck was easily accessible given her ponytail and Sayo don't hesitate, mouth watering as she raked her tongue over Saaya's nape, sliding her teeth along. The heat encompassed Sayo's lips while she traversed herself over the expanse of the brunette's skin, scraping near her bra strap, tugging it playfully, as if she was trying to open it with her teeth. 

And Sayo's fangs glistened at the thought of doing just that; using her teeth to tear her human's clothes till all she could feel was her. 

Saaya's moan reverberated around the shop.

Try as she may, nothing could conceal the sensation of Sayo's teeth stroking over the delicate skin of her upper back. She was creating a tantalising journey to the right side of her exposed neck, nestling her mouth over it while pushing into Saaya harder. 

It was to keep her steady and in place given what was about to happen. 

Saaya readied herself, relaxed the tense state of her body as Sayo had taught her to do otherwise it was be twice as painful, the unpleasant kind.

The way Saaya was prepared and heeded her past advice brought a sense of pride to Sayo and she kissed her neck, a passionate gesture to show the woman she was appreciative. 

Doing so allowed the next step to formulate with ease when Sayo opened her mouth, aiming for where the top of her neck curved but not too near the essential veins and arteries that would kill her partner. 

Once settled, Sayo clamped her mouth close and bit Saaya. 

It was so smooth, so creamy that one would assume her skin had melted in an effort to allow the fangs in with ease.

The refection garnered for both women was instantaneous. 

Sayo almost faltered as the liquid seeped into her mouth, falling against her tongue, being inhaled by each taste bud which was enhanced by the brunette's halted moan of relief. 

She tasted luxurious, rich and filling. 

Sayo plunged in deeper, fangs gliding in which popped more vessels, allowing it to escape from Saaya's neck to feed her, providing a meal that nothing could compare to and Sayo took it _all_. She pulled, drinking Saaya with practiced precision, squeezing her wrists while she drowned in the crimson beverage. 

"S-sayo.." the baker managed to compose, "More..". 

Saaya's head slumped forward against the door as Sayo groaned at the influx of blood filling her mouth with each of her partner's encouragement as she pulled, sucked with a ferocity that made Saaya cry out again.

Feeling the woman inside her with the pressure of her fangs disrupting her anatomy was orgasmic. Her centre throbbed with each drag Sayo took, making her own deluge thicken as it slid out against the material of her underwear. 

And Sayo knew it, she could _taste_ the additional flavour in her mouth by the memory alone of being between the brunette's shapely thighs, taking her in. 

The vampire's eyes slammed shut at the robust taste of the blood being transferred into her and Saaya's arousal as her human squirmed back against her, nails clawing at the glass under Sayo's firm grip.

It was worth the wait, Sayo deemed this thought every time they engaged in this feeding frenzy. 

Saaya's blood was divine in every way as it coursed down her throat, melding with her own while she slid her thigh between the brunette's legs, helping her to alleviate her own desires. The pressure was enough as Saaya gasped sharply the moment her hardening bud scraped against the material of Sayo's jeans, prompting her to face heavenward as Sayo continued to drink from her.

Their bodies shook, dancing in unison as the baker moved over the thigh which had slotted between her own and she felt her head get hazy, the fulfilling feeling of Sayo in her neck causing her to wither in pleasure and pain, eyes rolling back. 

She wanted to _come_ , wanted to bring Sayo under with her which is where this was going. 

Sayo's fingers curled over the gaps between Saaya's fingers as she slowly eased the grip of her teeth in her partner's neck, slowly pulling them out while she ground up against Saaya's centre, feeling the firm muscle shudder and it amplified the whole scenario. 

She hoped Saaya was satisfied too. 

The vampire then halted the motion of her thigh on Saaya as she heard the haggard breaths inching from the woman's throat. 

She licked at the piercing wounds, cleaning it up whilst Saaya caught her breath, hands going slack against the fogged up glass of the door when Sayo released her and gripped her bare waist to keep her steady. She couldn't move, feeling the heavy pressure of the knee still on her despite it not being there and the pulsing of the bite on her neck.

But it was worth it, worth landing back against the vampire's chest, eyes closed in contentment at her being fed and feeling the gentle kisses slide across the slope of her neck till they pressed on her jaw.

Speckles of red printed onto her skin, as if Sayo was claiming her territory, _her_ human and she didn't mind at all. 

This was certainly worth closing the shop a little earlier than normal, more so since Sayo got her fill.

It was a partnership after all, they both gave something in order for something to come out.

  
Once she was sure that Saaya had caught her bearings, the vampire dropped her leg and kept a hold of Saaya's waist to keep her upright, knowing that she would still be weak and turned her around.

Saaya's blue eyes were dark, her lips red after being bitten into and it was a sight Sayo could never tire of as she brushed back some of the brunette's hair which had escaped.

The baker's arms wound around her neck as Sayo used her strength to keep them standing, waiting patiently as Saaya took a deep breath in.

"Are you okay?" Sayo asked softly. 

"Y-yeah, just give me a minute".

"Did I take too much?" Sayo enquired, looking slightly guilty, "I apologise, Saaya".

"No, not at all" Saaya quickly said and nestled her head against Sayo's shoulder, both out of feeling enervate and shyness, "It's just that I didn't..".

Sayo was imbued with concern and stroked Saaya's stomach with a hand, skirting over the hem of her skirt and underwear, the action eliciting a shiver which was instantaneous, "Saaya?". 

The woman took in a quick gulp of air, inhaling the vampire's distinctive fragrance as she balled the lapels of her jacket in her hands. She knew Sayo would realise eventually so she went ahead and told her what _hadn't_ happened. 

"I didn't come yet".

It was said in a hushed tone but Sayo's hearing was impeccable and the realisation made the vampire bristle, scandalised that she had gotten her reprieve without giving Saaya something back. In her desperation to have Saaya swirling in her mouth, she had foregone the conditions which made sure that Saaya was satisfied too and the woman immediately felt remorseful.

She had to rectify this, undo the coil most likely nestling in Saaya spine and stomach, pulling against her core, "My apologies" she hummed and kissed the bite on the baker's neck before manoeuvring them around the room till Saaya's back was pressed against the counter "Allow me to amend that, Saaya". 

"You don't have to right now" Saaya exhaled and looked up to see the flare of determination in the woman's eyes as she was hoisted up in her arms, her legs circling Sayo's waist automatically. 

"Not only do I have to, but I _want_ to". 

The sincerity in Sayo's husky tone made her hands clamp down on Sayo's shoulders, green eyes gazing at her with so much want, her lips smeared red with the remnants of her blood.

Saaya couldn't say no to that even if she wanted to as she leaned down and kissed the vampire.

Sayo took the lead as she scraped the nails of her right hand down Saaya's chest, digging in and making the woman flinch in her mouth. Her fangs raked over Saaya's tongue, sucking and tugging it, making her partner moan, bringing her to a state of arousal ten fold from prior. 

Sayo felt hungry again too, her earlier feed merely a pallet cleanser, a taste test as to what was going to be at her fingertips and fangs as soon as Saaya's back met her bed. 

So without further ado, her hand snuck into the waistband of Saaya's skirt, her underwear, till she could feel the excess of Saaya's delayed undoing coating her digits immediately.

She had no intent in drawing this out as Saaya's hips jerked violently against her, separating the kiss and bringing Sayo's face back to her neck again.

The vampire wouldn't be surprised if the brunette could read her mind by now, not when they had been doing this for long enough so a small grin formed over Sayo's lips before she licked the side of Saaya's throat that wasn’t tainted with a bite.

Saaya just _knew_.

So she wanted to reward her, and repay her for being such a docile partner to feed from. 

Her fingers entered Saaya the same time as her fangs did, feeling the heat in both. 

Both were consumed with liquid as Saaya breathed in gulps of air, eyes glinting with tears as she yanked at the teal hair within her fingers. She couldn't stop moving, didn't want to with the array of sensations running rampant through her body and she fell, fell until she could be swallowed whole by Sayo. Her thighs shook around the woman's waist with each motion of the fingers moving in her, sliding around, pressing each surface till Saaya's head spun.

The blood loss and impending orgasm made her rigid, gasping into Sayo's hair as the vampire continued to suck her dry, the crimson liquid spilling slightly but not enough for Sayo to miss a drop.

And they continued, remained rocking against each other as they both got their fill.

Saaya hoped to any and every entity out there that nobody was walking by as she couldn't muffle the screams that erupted out of her lungs when Sayo thrust her fingers upwards, hitting the nerves beneath the protruding muscle that was acing to be rubbed and when _that_ happened, she let loose.

Her blood was being ushered out at an alarming rate due to her orgasm, all of it gushing into Sayo's mouth till they felt drunk, felt satiated.

There was nothing quite like it and she slowly pulled out of Saaya, feeling the river rush between the gaps in her hand.

Her fangs followed accordingly, red matting her chin.

They both remained there and Saaya was glad she was up in Sayo's arms as she would have collapsed due to exhaustion and pleasure.

Her head lolled around as Sayo looked up at her, eyes hooded.

This was a sight worth seeing: Saaya just as jumped up on the chemicals needed to provide her with an abundance of sybaritic energy. 

And Sayo wasn't done yet, no, their night had only just begun.

Something she conveyed, tone rugged as she brushed her tongue over Saaya's lips, marking them red. 

The metallic texture appeared over them like it was a new shade of lipstick, a shade Saaya couldn't wait for Sayo to decorate her body with.

They immersed themselves in fleeting kisses, tastes of tongue and precise touches as Saaya remained close to Sayo's face, her sensual voice brushing over the vampire's lips, "Do you want to head upstairs, Sayo? You still need more, don't you?".

"It can't be helped" she chuckled and bit down lightly on Saaya's lip, "I..I can't seem to refrain from wanting you. Not just to feed". 

"I can tell" Saaya smiled, "I can feel it in the way you touch me. Even when you're about to lose control, you catch me before I crumble" she added, tightening her hold around the vampire's waist, "I appreciate that, and you".

Sayo ground her jaw, wanting to conceal just how much the brunette uttering that so sweetly made her mind falter with reassurances.

Their partnership had long developed into something far more tender, romantic than the initial reasons.

This much they were both painfully aware as Sayo stroked the underside of Saaya's bare thighs, pushing her in close and away from the counter.

"Then, if it is okay with you, I'd like to continue.." she stated whilst walking them to the back, never taking her eyes off of Saaya's, "Making you mine, Saaya".

The baker's ebullient smile offered a rare kind of light that burrowed into the crevices of Sayo's cold heart, the notion of it being enough to clarify that Saaya yearned for that too.

So with the gentle steps heading up to Saaya's home, along with the lingering scent of baked goods and the brunette's blood coming together, Sayo carried her human with care, readying to provide her with whatever she desired.

The grip in Sayo's hair lessened as their kiss deepened, the faint humming of the sounds outside settling over the two women that were enclosed around each other.

They simmered in the afterglow of being reunited and with the relief Sayo had obtained from her hunger and Saaya received from her desire, they could lapse into a more languid pace whilst they recuperated. 

With the way Sayo was mapping the baker's face when she stopped to breath, the vampire knew she could never regret her decision to stay here, to rely on what Saaya was providing her.

Be it in the form of company, sex, blood or whatever else, Saaya had readily devoted herself. 

And Sayo happily accepted the responsibility of providing Saaya with what she would need.

Be that in the form of companionship, pleasure, finance and whatever else she required.

Vampire and human relationships were not impossible to maintain, not if there was a constant stream of communication, of boundaries, of respect. 

Each of these aspects solidified in a way where Sayo and Saaya were willing to open up to each other.

To keep the cycle of nourishment flowing for both. 


End file.
